Trials and Friendship
by soniczelda nerd
Summary: Twilight Princess one shot. When the journey up Snowpeak takes a toll on a certain twili, how will Link be able to help? Read and Review.


**Disclaimer: Link, and Midna do not belong to me. They belong to Nintendo.**

In the cold mountainous regions of Snowpeak, snow covers the land and the cold strong gusts of wind makes it so those that even think of trekking the blizzard will be lost. Many have tried to get past this dangerous wasteland, but all have failed and was never heard from again. But that didn't stop a man on a mission, his destiny.

Link had stepped out of the tunnel that leads from the Zora's Domain to Snowpeak. Link felt as the cold air hit his face; he still couldn't believe one of the shards for the Mirror of Twilight was in this blizzardous wasteland. It seemed impossible to go a few yards into the outskirt field, let alone the entire mountain. However, he had an advantage that makes scaling this mountain easier. "Midna."

Link's shadow started to move so it was able to jump out in front of him, leaving the floating shadowy figure of Midna looking right at him. "What is it, Link?" Asked Midna. Link looked up at the foggy mountain in deep thought, and then looked back to Midna. "Let me transform into a wolf." Said Link. Midna nodded and took out the dark crystal induced with black magic that Zant had used to curse Link. She held up the crystal, and Link went to touch it; the minute he did, twilight started to cover him like a blanket.

Link went down to his hands and knees while the twilight covered him. When the twilight had cleared up his clothes were gone and was replaced with grey fur, a tail was now present, his hands and knees had been turned to paws, and a muzzle had grown from his face. Link had transformed into a wolf, a chain around his front left leg from when he was imprisoned in Hyrule Castle when he first stepped into the twilight. Midna hopped on Link's back after the transformation was complete. Link turned his head to look at Midna. "You ready?" With a nod, Link honed his senses and the air particles from the reekfish lead the trail for scaling the mountain.

After hopping across the sub-zero pond, Link continued to follow the trail. It was a challenge to hike up the mountain, the snow was deep and the wind made the snow fly around like a sandstorm, making visibility close to zero but Link kept pushing on. It wasn't long until wolves started to pop up out of the snow and attacked Link; they lunged at him, but Link's quickness proved to be better even in the deep snow. Link was about to go and fight them, but figured that the best option was to keep moving, that way the wolves would be left behind. After running a good distance, Link quickly looked back to see if the wolves were still following him, they were no where to be seen but Link's attention was brought to Midna, who looked as if she was uncontrollably shivering. "Are you alright?!" Link asked a little loudly since the blizzard would've drowned out his voice. "I'm fine, just keep going!" Said Midna.

Link continued scaling up the mountain, relying on the scent of the reekfish to guide him, and after trudging through the deep snow and dealing with ice keese, the wind started to die down and the sky opened up; it was starting to go into late evening, the setting sun was a sight to behold. "Finally, the blizzard is gone." Link said to himself. He made his way to a cliff and sat down, gazing out at the horizon. "Wow, this is beautiful. It almost makes the journey up here worth it. Right Midna?" Link looked back at Midna for a response but felt his heart drop when he saw that that Midna was unconscious. "Midna!" Link yelled. He looked around frantically trying to find a resting spot he can use for her, but couldn't find anything. He honed his senses to see the reekfish scent again and followed it. "Please lead to shelter." Said Link. Link followed the trail until it stopped at a wall, Link saw that the trail lead into wall and started to dig. "Hang in there Midna!" Midna started to groan, which gave Link hope and started to dig faster. Eventually, Link dug a hole big enough for him to crawl through.

Link made it and was now inside the mountain; he looked around and saw nothing but ice. Ice here and ice there, but it was not as cold inside as it was outside. He heard a thud and turned to see Midna on the ground, "Midna!" Link went over to Midna and started to examine her. He brought his head in close to hers and felt a chill collide with him when he was a few inches from her body. "She's ice cold! She was about to freeze!" Link felt a tear run down his eye as he went to snuggle up to Midna. "We rest here for now. Please be okay Midna." Said Link as he shut his eyes to rest too.

After a few hours, Link started to wake up and looked around; He forgot where he was for a minute, still feeling a little groggy, but remembered and looked down to Midna. "Midna." When she started groaning Link's heart skipped a beat and saw Midna wake up. Midna looked up to see Link, still in his wolf form, staring at her. "Link… W-What happened?" "You were about to freeze and you lost consciousness. We're more than half way up the mountain, we're inside it actually." Said Link. Midna let out a smile. That's good to know." "Midna, you almost froze out there and I got scared." "Link, it's okay." "No, it's not okay!" Link snapped and Midna stared at him, completely surprised at his outburst. "I was afraid I was going to lose you again. I don't want to lose you, and I don't plan to."

Midna continued to look at him, surprise written all over her face. "Link, do you really mean that?" "Yes, I do." "Even after the way I treated you?" "Midna that's in the past. It's been so long since that incident in Lake Hylia. I thought I was going to lose you then, but here you are now. You've grown so much that the way you treated me doesn't even matter to me, I just want you to be safe." Said Link. Midna felt tears welling up in her eyes as she removed the crystal from Link, watching as he turned from a wolf back into a human. "Link, I want to thank you. Thank you for accepting me, and thank you for caring. It means so much to me that you consider me a friend. I didn't think you cared that much for me. Thank you for everything." Midna went to give Link a hug and he hugged her back. "Of course I care about you Midna. It seems like you've gone through a lot, and I don't want things to be harder for you than they are now, and I especially don't want you in danger. Why do you think I've been with you since Zant's attack?"

Midna let the tears of joy fall, listening closely to Link's every words. "Thanks for sticking by my side." "Anytime." Midna looked up at Link. "Should we keep going?" "No, let's rest here. We'll need it, and besides we're not in a rush are we?" Asked Link letting out a chuckle, Midna let out a giggle. "No we're not."

**My first official Zelda fanfic, did I do alright? Sorry if it seems rushed. This one shot was something that popped in my head one day after playing Twilight Princess. I hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to give me feedback.**


End file.
